


Amongst the Wreckage

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Inspired by a Trailer, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: *flings another fic onto the pile* Here's some angsty kissing in the rain inspired by the trailer.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fridays with Flydam





	Amongst the Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

> Another Friday, so another Flydam Friday drabble. The prompt was embrace, so here's what I really want to happen in TROS.

_ Why is the Force connecting us, you and I? _

"I wish I knew!"

She shouted the words into the driving wind, letting the pain and anger roll off her in waves. The raging storm and crashing waves on the shore matched her mood perfectly, as frustrated as she was. 

It was the third time that week that the Bond had opened. Ben was growing stronger, learning how to manipulate it better. 

He was trying to find her. Why was less certain, but determined to find her he was. He was using every means to do so. 

She had learned some things, too, in opening and playing with the Bond, but she was still behind. 

Woefully behind.

_ You need a teacher. I could show you the ways of the Force. _

Why was it that she managed to learn more from her biggest enemy, rather than the great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker? 

He appeared at odd moments when she trained. Sometimes in the midst of it, and sometimes at the end. At first, she had shut him out completely, but she found that the more she did so, the harder he tried to reach out to her. It was easier to let him in and let the conversation die as it always did, at least until the Force closed them off from one another. 

It was less painful then. When she tried to shut him out, a small part of her died, as though she were losing a part of herself. Stopping that connection was more painful than arguing with him.

So his presence in the Force become more often, more familiar. A welcome presence. He understood her frustration, and he showed through example and story that she wasn't alone in those moments. 

It made her willing to take more risks. To jump long distances and use the Force. To trust with it in a way she never could have before. In trusting the Force, she grew to trust him. 

They still hadn't met in person since the Throne Room, and she was afraid of that day. So much had gone unsaid, and she was still hurt by his choice, not to mention what he had asked of her. 

_ I want you to join me. _

He offered her the one thing she had always wanted: belonging. A chance to rise above her nobody status and become more. It had been the hardest test of her life, and she had barely come out the other side. 

She still wanted that belonging with him. She had a different form of it within the Resistance, with her chosen family. 

But it didn't soothe the ache that only talking to him could fill. That sense of intimacy that only came when she heard his voice, saw the familiar face, and felt him beside her and brushing up against her.

Looking for her. Pushing her. Comforting her. Advising her. Challenging her.

Even now, as the whole Resistance searched Endor for a device that would help them win the battle against a strengthened First Order, Rey feared the challenge that was ahead. She was afraid she wasn't enough. 

She saw the wreckage ahead. She knew what it was from stories of Leia. The second Death Star. A dark voice had called to her as soon as she arrived, and she had followed it, just as she had dived into the cave. The darkness called, and she answered. She found the resurgent evil of Palpatine, and she ran. 

Now, the winds raged, and water slapped her ankles as a storm rolled in. 

Let it come. The darkness was strong there, and she had to fight everything within her to give in and just destroy everything related to Palpatine. 

_ Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to.  _

Why couldn't the past stay dead? In her frustration, she had thought of Ben. Wished that he was there to explain how he dealt with Snoke for all those years. Wished that he was beside her to help her deal with Palpatine. He would know.

Most of all, she wished that he had come with her. She  _ hated _ him for it in that moment.

The sky opened, and rain poured down upon her. Now her low point had been achieved as she stood there, hugging herself to stay warm and not go after the most evil thing in the galaxy. 

Because she had been cursing his name, the Bond opened, and she felt his warm presence. For a moment, she lingered in it and let Ben see exactly how she felt. She knew he would comb her thoughts. He always tried to see her surroundings and shuffle gently through the surface thoughts she had. She wanted him to know how much she hated him as she tried to deal with all of it, especially the appearance of Palpatine.

She didn't notice how his face became troubled. She only heard his whispered words, said in that tone of voice that signaled that if trouble hadn't happened yet, it would soon.

"Where are you?"

Endor. 

That one word was whispered, and he heard it above the walls around her mind that he had taught her to put up. She wanted him to know just to toss it in his face that the Resistance would find what he sought first. She hadn't expected his answer.

"I'm coming."

She felt his resolve seep into her bones, that sense of certainty that yes, he would come. He would find her. 

It terrified her. 

She ran. The wet, sinking sand and angry waves didn't scare her. Not even Palpatine did in that moment. 

Something else from her past had come back for her, and she didn't know if she wanted to pummel him or kiss him. 

Perhaps both.

By the time she was standing in front of the wreckage, she felt Ben's nearness through the Force. He was reaching out to her, and she knew instinctively that he was doing it because he had reached her planet, pinpointing her location.

Let him come. 

It was high time to face her fears, and the hurt and fear he had caused had gone on long enough. It was time to face him.

She looked for the ideal spot and broadcasted her position to him. Why he felt relieved when she did so was beyond her, but it was palpable in the air between them as she heard his Whisper before she saw it fly in and land close by. Amongst the wreckage of her heart and the past that threatened to destroy them all, she met him. She found the ideal high ground on top of the Death Star, the waves pounding from every side and creating a wall of water as she waited for him. 

It didn't take long. With commanding, ground-eating strides, he met her, his dark form emerging from the mist and torrents of water falling upon them both. She grit her teeth and thumbed on the saber that she had rebuilt herself. The red of his shone brightly in the gray skies and rain around them. 

He was drenched already, just like she was. His long hair clung to his face limply, and he looked miserable. 

And yet, the Bond between them was alive, burning and crackling with energy the closer they came to one another. The tension that had always existed before was denser than ever, threatening to overwhelm them both even more than the water did.

His resolute face and dark eyes tormented her.

"Why are you here?"

"For the same reason as you," he replied, face unchanging as he stepped closer. "Peace. An end."

"I thought you'd be happy to have him back."

"You know how I feel about the Sith." He stopped and truly looked at her, his eyes traveling the length of her body. Suddenly, she didn't feel cold anymore as she shivered and drank in her fill of him. 

She had needed it more than she cared to admit. 

Her voice came out soft and choked. "Ben-"

"Why now, Rey? Tell me the truth," he demanded. "What do you really want?"

Him. The answer was so simple it physically pained her. It was so wrong, and yet so right when they were together. 

"Why?" she asked haltingly. "Why didn't you choose me?"

His face didn't change as he met her eyes and closed the distance between them. She raised her saber to fight, and he sent his behind him, out of the way of his forceful steps. 

"I could ask you the same question," he replied when they were a foot away. "I did choose you. I saved you. You didn't choose  _ me _ at the end."

Her heart broke a little when she saw it from his perspective. No matter, he needed to understand. 

"You wanted to kill my friends!" she yelled angrily. "You wanted me to choose between you. I refuse."

"I offered you everything," he started. "The-"

"I didn't want all of that," she interrupted, keeping her saber in front of her, ready to duel. "I wanted…"

You. 

She whisper-shouted that word in her mind, and she saw his eyes widen.

Then, he stepped forward, his saber moving back once more. Only for it to shut off, and he dropped to his knees, kneeling at her feet.

"What, what are you-"

His face was tilted down, and he seemed so vulnerable there. 

"Ben?"

He looked up at the sound of his name, and she saw the intensity there. But, there was something else that also prevailed, something that begged her to reach into his mind and see what he yearned to say but didn't. It took her a moment, but she soon recognized the feeling: devotion.

"We don't have to fight," he said. "It's never been about that for me when it comes to finding you. It's...more personal."

Some part of her selfishly wished it was all because of her, but she refused to believe that.

It hurt too much. 

"Why won't you fight me?" she asked, pointing her weapon at his neck. "Get up."

His eyes pleaded with hers, but when she stubbornly brought her saber closer to him, he gave in. He stood and took a deep breath.

"You want a fight? You'll have it," he said, resigned to his fate.

She barely had time to blink before his weapon was on and coming for her right side. She blocked and deflected it.

"Are you  _ happy _ now that you've found me?" she asked. 

His eyes glinted. "Yes."

He came at her again, this time from above. She stepped into it, using her whole body to push him back and off. She was unsettled by how he looked at her and spoke of her.

"Did you enjoy decimating a whole group of people after I left-"

"No!" he shot back, coming in harder. 

He tried to hit her one more time before she overpowered him and began her own attack.

"Did you know Palpatine was back?"

Their weapons clashed in violent streaks of red, blue, and purple. 

"Not until recently," he said, holding her back. 

She aimed again, only for a large wave to crash and fall upon them. Both backed up to regain their bearings. 

"How can he be defeated?" she asked, sending a series of quick jabs at him. 

He blocked them all and fought back harder, pushing her toward the edge of the wreckage. 

"There is only way to defeat him. We must work together," he said, stopping and caging her in.

She knew a losing battle when she saw it. She was stuck. There was no way out of this, as she had no intention of jumping into the tossing waves. Still, she resisted. 

"Why do you keep trying to find me?" she asked quietly, meeting his eyes. 

"Because you belong with me, at my side. Together."

Her heart pounded wildly, and she searched his face and their Bond, trying to find some hint of a lie. The truth, however, was written plainly upon him, as it always was when it came to him. She wanted that, but she was afraid. Afraid of their past, and afraid of what lay beneath them that called to her.

"People keep telling me they know me. No one does."

"But I do."

The Bond opened, and she saw his past, saw how Snoke had called to him. She saw his darkest moments, and all it did was make her feel more compassion and love for him. He did know her, better than anyone else.

"I'm not here to fight. You're my equal," he said, stepping back to turn off and offer her his saber. "We should work together again."

Her lightsaber trembled as it remained trained on him. "How can I trust you? You-"

"Go ahead. Kill me," he dared her. "I won't stop you."

She reluctantly brought the saber forward a hair, but she couldn't do it, couldn't strike through him. Losing him, losing his presence, hurt too much. She was lost without him. Even their Bond cried out. 

She powered down her lightsaber before taking a page out of Luke's handbook and throwing the saber to ground. Ben's eyebrows lifted as the ocean of chaos that was their Bond settled. She thought she detected almost a smile upon his face as he mirrored her actions and threw his crossguard saber to the ground. 

No sooner did he meet her gaze, and they were in each other's arms, neither sure who moved first or initiated the embrace. All they did know was that they were both tired of fighting. Tired of denying a part of themselves. Their Bond sang and grew as they welcomed one another in, tired of putting up barriers. They kissed, finally giving in to that tension that all seemed to be leading to this. To this frantic exchange of hands and lips, everything overpowering and yet not enough as hands found purchase on beloved faces at last, quickly followed by shoulders, hair, and whatever else they could find as they awkwardly smashed their lips together, unwilling to part. 

There amongst the wreckage, their hearts joined at last.

It was enough to know that they had each other. They could take on anything together, and there was no doubt in both of their minds of what came next. 

"Come with me," he rasped, unable to let go of her as he began to kiss the rest of her face. "I'm not a leader anymore. I'm not-"

"I will."

He stopped his progress to look at her, and he kissed her once more, grateful to have her at last. There amongst the wreckage, they started a new chapter in their lives, parting just long enough to save their sabers from the sea and seek shelter in his ship. In there, they could plan how to bring him to the Resistance. Their eyes met as their hands joined. 

"We'll make this work," she promised. 

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
